It is necessary to actually measure a distance between two corresponding points on a human body when customizing products such as clothes and spectacles. Spectacles mainly consist of lenses and spectacle frames. It is also necessary to customize a spectacle frame due to the differences in the facial structures, such as the pupil distance, the height and width of the nose bridge, and the distance from the corneal apex to the top plane of an ear. Conventional spectacle frames are mass-produced in factories based on common parameters and thus it is not suitable for customization. In order to customize a spectacle frame, people have to go to an eyeglass store or an optometry center for parameter determination and manual adjustment based on their own feelings, which take a lot of time. Moreover, manual measurements will sometime bring in parameter errors, making the spectacles with the customized frame uncomfortable. Therefore, it is very necessary for a customer to fabricate a spectacle frame matching anatomical data of his/her own head and face based on parameters such as the anatomical shape of the nose bridge and the distance from the corneal apex to the top plane of an ear. In this way, the stability of the spectacle frame during wearing is enhanced to improve the experiences of the lens such as children's myopia control lenses and progressive lenses; moreover, the efficiency of prescribing spectacles and the wearing comfortability of the spectacles are greatly improved.